


Me and the Devil

by Lightning_kal



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossroads, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue esa noche en que Stiles grito de desesperación, arrodillado sobre la tierra fresca en la encrucijada del bosque, la misma noche en que un rayo partió en dos a un renacido Nemeton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> “Teen Wolf” así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor Jeff Davis y MTV  
> “Me and the Devil” es una canción de Robert Johnson quien es considerado uno de los mejores guitarristas que alguna vez pisaron el planeta, se rumora que el vendió su alma en una encrucijada de caminos a un demonio.  
> La idea para esto salió de “Supernatural” propiedad de Warner Bros el “demonio de la Encrucijada” también pertenece a esta leyenda urbana usada para el capítulo 8 de la temporada 2 “Crossroad Blues”.

Fue esa noche en que Stiles grito de desesperación, arrodillado sobre la tierra fresca en la encrucijada del bosque, la misma noche en que un rayo partió en dos a un renacido Nemeton.  
El acudió sin falta a su llamado, ataviado en una espectacular piel de mujer, de cabello negro y ojos rojos que brillaban como las llamas del infierno, sus carnosos labios ofrecieron un trato.  
Se pactó por un alma a cambio de otra con un beso helado que arrancaba más que el aire de sus pulmones, dejándole vacío.  
Con la luna llena sobre el marcando la media noche.  
Fue la noche en que John Stilinski volvió a la vida e inicio la cuenta regresiva de la de Stiles.  
Ni un día más ni un día menos.


End file.
